Blue eyes a new chapter begins
by pixi00121
Summary: Set sometime after the dawn when the fighting had mostly ended Blue Eyes is all grown up & his father is getting ready to step down how will the apes cope with a new leader & what happens along the way…. Having mainly Blue Eyes in it as well as a mix of others Not real sure where this story is gonna go but bear with me & again I hope you enjoy it….
1. Chapter 1

**Blue eyes a new chapter begins-**

Set sometime after the dawn when the fighting had mostly ended Blue Eyes is all grown up &amp; his father is getting ready to step down how will the apes cope with a new leader &amp; what happens along the way….

Having mainly Blue Eyes in it as well as a mix of others

Not real sure where this story is gonna go but bear with me &amp; again I hope you enjoy it….

The sun rose as Blue Eyes looked out over their home in the forrest it had been 8 long years since the war between the apes &amp; the humans. Many lives had been lost on both sides Blue Eyes ran his hand over his chest remembering how the bear had wounded him seemed like a lifetime ago, Blue Eyes remembered how when he was young he used to play with his best friend by the lake close to the waterfalls he smiled as he remembered even getting to toss Ash in from time to time but his smile faded when he also remembered the end his friend met &amp; by the one ape he thought of as a second father Koba….

Blue Eyes pushed the thoughts of the past out of his mind Koba was gone his lust for power &amp; his hatred of humans gone also &amp; although the apes still at times ran into humans from time to time the sightings had become less &amp; less.

Blue Eyes made his way to the rest of the apes who were slowly one by one coming out from their huts in search for something to eat.

River came bounding up to his older brother as always full of energy the older ape smiled asking

"Where is father?" River however was too busy stuffing his face with as much fruit as he could get his hands on just pointed to where their parents were still sleeping Blue Eyes looked up deep in thought Maurice greeted the young brothers before asking

"Where is your father I need to speak with him" Blue Eyes pointed to their hut

"I'm just going to get him now, I'll bring him to you the older ape gave him a nod before Blue Eyes the turned to see what trouble River had gotten into now the younger ape had somehow gotten his hand stuck &amp; was having no luck getting it out sighing &amp; rolling his eyes at his younger brother Blue Eyes went over to help him get his hand out a short while later he was in their family hut awaiting the wakening of his parents it was rare they slept in this late.

Blue Eyes had long moved to a hut of his own but still stopped by to see his mother, father, &amp; brother often for meals on waking Caesar smiled up at his oldest son who in turn returned the smile

"Maurice needs to speak with you" he signed Caesar gave a deep sigh &amp; rose from his bed with Cornelia not far behind them all three made their way to the rest of the apes before Caesar spotted both Maurice &amp; Rocket

"Go ahead, I'll catch up" with that Blue Eyes &amp; his mother went to join Rocket in having breakfast

Blue Eyes couldn't help but wonder what his father was talking about with his two uncles but it seemed important a short while after his father joined them.

"Father! Father!" River called rushing over to greet him, "Can I keep this?" he asked looking up at his father with big hopeful eyes opening his hand to revile a small frog he'd found by the watering hole smiling Caesar shook his head River then turned to his mother with the same hopeful look in his eyes but she mirrored his father scowling River allowed the small frog it's freedom before rushing off to see what else he could find a soft smile formed on his father's face as he took in the sight before him it had taken a long time to get things settled in the apes new home but at long last peace had returned for both the humans &amp; the apes.

***Later that day***

Blue Eyes was fishing by the river when his father came to join him the two greeted one another

"Son…We must speak" Caesar signed Blue Eyes could tell by the tone in his father's voice it was of a serious matter &amp; as he'd had no luck with the fish as yet he turned to his father waiting as Caesar gathered his thoughts

"As you know you are of age where you will soon take over leadership….." he began slowly "I have spoken both with your mother as well as Rocket &amp; Maurice &amp; we all are in agreement, after this winter the time will set on my time as leader &amp; will then rise with you as the new leader".

Blue Eyes sat there stunned for a moment he was in no rush to take over being the new leader sensing his sons feelings Caesar place a hand on Blue Eyes' shoulder

"You'll do fine, you won't be in this alone" &amp; with that he left his son to think over what he just told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Days rolled into weeks &amp; all was peaceful in the ape village although one thing was new the younger apes were starting to pair up all other the Blue Eyes who had still not found a female to his liking not that he'd ever been short on females who seemed to fawn all over him, however Caesar grew worried for his son there seemed to be something weighing on the young ape but he just couldn't place what it was, he noticed that the young ape would spend more &amp; more time not only away from the village but he'd often be alone.

"Where's Blue Eyes?" River asked his father he'd not seen his brother in few days Caesar didn't answer his young son just shared a look with Rocket by the watering hole

***meanwhile***

Blue Eyes was sitting alone by a small stream gathering his thoughts when he heard a noise from behind him turning to see what it was he noticed a young female ape looking for berries, unaware that Blue Eyes was watching her. Blue Eyes had seen her in the village but he didn't know her getting up he made is way over to her seemingly taking her by surprise

"There's better fruit further down the stream I can show you if you'd like" he signed to the pretty ape, She studied him for a moment before nodding he led the way Blue Eyes couldn't help but feel somewhat awkward in her presents she made him feel unsure of himself but she also excided him, more than any other female she'd seen the two picked at the fruit they found not saying a word a long while past before either of them spoke

"I'm Willow" she signed with a tilt of her head she already knew what his name was but he signed back "I'm Blue Eyes" she smiled at him Blue Eyes went back to eating &amp; the two new friends sat haply together.

***later in the early evening***

Both Blue Eyes &amp; Willow returned to the village to gather for the communal gathering Blue Eyes made his way over to his family before being jumped on by River smiling &amp; hooting liver looked at his brother

"Where have you been brother?" a question his parents also wanted a answer too gently pushing his brother off him before getting a drink for himself he turned with a smile on his face signing

"I met someone in the woods" River seemed uninterested his parents on the other hand were

"Ape?" his father questioned it was a well known fact that some years before hand Blue Eyes had fallen in love for the first time only the one female he loved although she returned his feeling wasn't ape, she'd been human which hadn't gone over well with a lot of the apes his parents included Blue Eyes had been devastated when he'd found her body she'd been fighting with a handful of other humans a long side the apes

"Ape" Blue Eyes signed rolling his eyes he still often thought of his first love he still missed her just as he still missed Ash.

"Who?" his mother asked excited Blue Eyes scanned the faces before spotting her pointing to a young female around Blue Eyes' age pretty young thing too Caesar thought to himself nodding the family went about the nighttime with a renewed feeling of happiness

***That night***

Blue Eyes lay in his hut unable to sleep when he suddenly got up moving to the doorway of his hut he spotted something in the dark going for a closer look on getting closer he could tell it was a ape but who else would be up like his was? He got his answer soon enough as the ape turned round to see who was coming out of the shadows, both apes sighed when they saw one another smiling he looked up at Willow.

"Can't sleep?" he asked stopping to thinking after what a silly question that had been smiling she continued to look at the stars Blue Eyes racked his brain for something witty to say anything to say…..

"Fish taste good" regretting it as soon as he'd said it baffled by his statement Willow looked at him smiled sweetly &amp; cast her eyes back up to the stars Blue Eyes cursed himself *fish tastes good?!* he repeated to himself Willow was not like the other females she didn't seem to want Blue Eyes although Blue Eyes wasn't sure if he wanted her he did know he wanted to find out more about her…..


	3. Chapter 3

***A few days later***

Blue eyes was sitting alone in his hut overlooking the village when he spotted two old friends in the sea of faces he'd grown up with them along with Ash the twins Linx &amp; Java Blue Eyes smiled to himself remembering the pranks they used to pull on one another truth be told Ash had always kinda had a thing for Linx but he'd always been too shy to make the move although not for the lack of effort of Blue Eyes' &amp; Java.

The twins were just one of many young apes to have lost at least one parent due to the war they also themselves had fought Java had giving her right eye for the cause just then Blue Eyes spotted Java's mate Throttle he &amp; Java had recently paired up he watched the two as they groomed one another fondly with Linx looking off into nowhere hearing a sound he turned to see his brother making his way over to him they greeted one another &amp; River took a seat he's eyes following his older brothers gaze

"Where's your new girlfriend?" River teased Blue Eyes looking at him puzzled then rolled his eyes

"Mother says Willow is your girlfriend" River still teased trying to get a reaction from his older brother Blue Eyes turning to his brother let out a frustrated grunt

"Willow is NOT my girlfriend, I don't have anyone in my life"

River looked at his brother his playful smile gone his head to one side he knew Blue Eyes was sad but he didn't know why it had been sometime since Angel had passed maybe it was time he moved on spotting Willow River smiled to himself forming a plan of his own on how to make his older brother happy again.

"Come" he said "Mother &amp; Father are waiting for you to join us for breakfast" Blue Eyes tore himself away &amp; followed his brother to meet their parents.

Cornelia smiled as she saw her eldest son touching his face gently eyes warm &amp; loving

"Son, are you alright?" she asked studying his face Caesar glancing over to look at his son also Blue Eyes just nodded &amp; picked up a plate of food his parents just shared a look with one another but said nothing

"Brother Father &amp; Uncle Rocket are taking me fishing today are you going to come with us?" Blue Eyes just smiled but shook his head Blue Eyes had already made plans for that day he wanted to blow off some steam it'd been a long while since he'd done anything silly just for the sake of it roughing his brothers head playfully he bid him &amp; their parents goodbye giving Rocket a nod on his way out &amp; making his way over to some friends

"Son seems in good mood" Rocket sighed as Caesar gave a smile

"There's a girl" River spoke causing all the apes to look at him puzzled Cornelia made her way to him "River what'd I tell you about that?" River looked away but soon bound over to his father climbing up onto his shoulders a thing Caesar was more than annoyed by as his son was now getting too big to keep doing that

Rocket chuckled to himself smiling he looked at his old friends &amp; their youngest son Caesar, River &amp; Rocket made their way to the lake to search for a good fishing spot

***Meanwhile***

Blue Eyes made his way over to the twins who greeted him warmly Throttle &amp; Blue Eyes were not so well acquainted but they were polite with one another smiling Linx went to get herself a drink by the watering hole when all of a sudden Willow made her way over Blue Eyes for some reason suddenly felt very on edge but tried to play it cool not really doing a good job at it smiling Willow greeted him &amp; the other young apes before asking Blue Eyes

"Are you busy today?" she signed looking straight at him Blue Eyes shifted looking to his friends for support but the twins amused at this offered him no help sighing he replied

"Just um…. well I was…..I mean I don't um…. no" he said feeling foolish why did she make him so nervous? Scratching her side she yawned

"I found this cool cave not too far from here was wondering if you wanted to come see it with me?" Blue Eyes thought for a moment but just looked at her blankly

"I mean everyone…" Willow added quickly slightly blushing by the intense gaze Blue Eyes was giving her.

"Soun—" began Linx before Java hit her leg giving her a look that said no frowning at her sister she turned to Blue Eyes &amp; Willow "Oh I just remembered I'm helping mother today so I can't"

"Throttle &amp; I are also helping. But tell us all about it when you get back" Java signed when Willow turned to look at her &amp; with that they bid their goodbyes to the two &amp; wondered off in search of their mother.

Blue Eyes &amp; Willow looked at one another awkwardly before Blue Eyes signed "Lead the way"

A short while later the two young apes were in a clearing Blue Eyes knew well stopping when he saw the old fallen tree.

"What's wrong?" Willow asked puzzled as to why he'd stopped Willow waited for him to go on but he just shook his head looking away. Willow pressed him for an answer turning Blue Eyes just smiled but said nothing moving on Blue Eyes took over the lead followed by a baffled Willow.

Blue Eyes hadn't been here in a long while &amp; it felt odd to be here with someone else but he knew _she_ would want him to be happy &amp; if nothing else he owed her at least that. Willow couldn't see a thing thankfully Blue Eyes knew this cave like the back of his hand he lead her further in &amp; made a small fire smiling at willow he offered her a seat as the two watch shadows bounce off the cave walls Blue Eyes suddenly put his hand on her shoulder making her jump he gently laid her down then with his hands made puppet shadows on the walls, it was something his lost love had shown him how to do.

Hours passed &amp; the two young apes started to make their way out of the cave to head back to the village it wasn't late but the sun had gone sometime ago. Blue Eyes stopped then headed to the top of the trees following him she again looked at him he held out a hand to her &amp; she joined him on the branch than pointing he showed Willow a shooting star he watched her as her eyes followed the star smiling to himself Willow felt Blue Eyes watching her shyly she turned away from him slightly blushing Blue Eyes turned her face back to him &amp; gazed deeply into her green eyes before breaking eye contact.

"It's late we should go" he signed Willow nodded &amp; the two continued their way back to the village.

It was later than he'd thought by the time they got home most of the apes had long since gone to their huts for the night when Blue Eyes heard a rumble from behind him Willow looked embarrassed down at the ground when he also felt the hunger of his own belly looking around he saw there was still some food left over handing some to Willow he sat next to her &amp; together the two ate Cornelia came up behind her mate who had been watching the two as they'd returned placing her head on his shoulder their eyes drifted back to Willow &amp; Blue Eyes smiling Caesar turn to his mate

"Come it's time to sleep" &amp; with that the two left the young apes alone.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks had since gone by all mostly uneventful Blue Eyes spent a lot of his time with his father learning to become a better leader.

Willow along with many other apes were eating close to the centre of the village when River turned to Blue Eyes &amp; asked

"Will you take me fishing by the creek today?" Blue Eyes turned his attention back to his younger brother smiling "later" he signed before once again turning his attention back to where Willow was sitting Willow gave Blue Eyes a coy smile &amp; Blue Eyes just blushed Caesar watching the two smiled to himself.

Blue Eyes felt his father's gaze &amp; shifted saying nothing he continued to eat turning he saw his mother along with Rocket coming to join them Blue Eyes wondered if deep down Rocket ever held a grudge against him for what happened to his son as the two hardly spoke about Ash but the older ape had never shown anything towards him so Blue Eyes dismissed the idea although from the corner of his eye he saw something he wasn't ready to dismiss so fast Cornelia was the first to see the change in Blue Eyes watching her son she said nothing.

Zeppo was a young ape that was around Blue Eyes' age he was slightly bigger then Blue Eyes was but the two were near enough evenly matched in every other way Blue Eyes &amp; Zeppo however had never really gotten along Blue Eyes often thought of Zeppo to be somewhat of a bully to the other apes &amp; Zeppo thought Blue Eyes was nothing more than a oversized female but for the most part just kept out of each other's way.

Zeppo made his way other to where Willow was sitting with some younger apes pushing his way in he got himself some food &amp; then sat across from Willow Blue Eyes never took his eyes off him Rocket turned to look at Caesar who in turn gave him a nod.

Blue Eyes got up making his way over to Willow he sat down next to her &amp; the two began grooming one another the whole time the two males would shoot looks at one another

"This isn't going to end well" Rocket signed to Caesar. Maurice had made his way over to them &amp; he too was watching the drama unfold

"Son must face this alone" Caesar signed back Rocked nodded in agreement Rocket knew that although none of them wanted to see Blue Eyes get hurt there were just some things a young ape had to do for himself.

Suddenly Zeppo got up making his way over to Blue Eyes &amp; Willow without warning Zeppo tried to pull Willow away to him Blue Eyes at once swung into action the whole village by now had stopped eating &amp; were watching the two young males sizing one another up for what would be invertible to end in a fight. The two young males wasted no time &amp; although it was a viscous fight it was over in a matter of minuets

Emerging the victor Blue Eyes looked over to Willow who made her way back to him While Zeppo just lumbered off to nurse his wounded pride among the hoots Blue Eyes looked to his father who had remained silent &amp; still throughout the whole thing Blue Eyes tried to read his father's face but couldn't slowly standing Caesar made his way other to his son placing his hand on his shoulder he gave his son a proud smile Blue Eyes let out a small sigh turning to see Willow standing next to his son he gave her a small nod before making his way back to where he was sat Blue Eyes turned to face Willow who was looking at him she still made him feel uneasy but at the same time he was calm &amp; still whenever she was around him the two bowed their heads together &amp; embraced tenderly.

River made his way over to his brother tossing him his spear shaking his head Blue Eyes smiled at his young brother's timing Willow smiled at the two before signing

"Find me later" &amp; with that she made her way back over to where the rest of the apes were

*sometime later*

River followed Blue Eyes to the lake as he knew Blue Eyes knew where all the best fishing spots were turning to his brother he asked teasingly

"So is Willow you're girlfriend now?"

Blue Eyes didn't answer just smiled thinking to himself

*I guess she could be….*


	5. Chapter 5

Days past &amp; the torch was past from father to son no one was more proud than Caesar Rocket alongside Maurice &amp; Cornelia with River by her side watched as all the ape bowed down before Blue Eyes who himself stood proud &amp; tall looking over his ape brothers &amp; sisters he searched for one face upon finding her he smiled warmly not too long after Zeppo sized up Blue Eyes who took the stance of a alpha he was much to his surprise Zeppo offered nothing more than a grunt &amp; a bow to witch Blue Eyes gave him a nod he was still searching for one face.

Upon finding it Blue Eyes let out a small hoot reaching out his hand Willow at first gave a bashful look but soon took his hand Blue Eyes turned to see his parents who gave him a loving smiling with a nod the apes again bowed down the feast started soon after most of which Blue Eyes spent gazing at his new mate somewhat shocked he found love again after his first had past he was sure he'd never again know this feeling he turn &amp; sighed signing at her with a smile

"Happy?"

:Happy" she signed back with a wicked glint in her eye playfully shoving him he then pulled his new mate into a huge safe in his heart he knew this is what Angel would have wanted.

"How does it feel?" signed Rocket coming to take a seat near his old friends Caesar &amp; Cornelia just smiles

"One more to go" Caesar said with a contented smile.

*eight months later*

Things had settled down under Blue Eyes leadership things were going well hunting was good any &amp; all small or major fights were soon dealt with things were even going well for River who was courting a young ape his age \blue Eyes would often tease his younger brother much as his brother had teased him Blue Eyes was in the main feeding area when he got a call from one of the apes letting him know Willow was close… much like his father Blue Eyes went to his new mates side he could see she was having a harder time than she should be fearing for the life of his mate he sent word to his parents they would know what to do….

Caesar was soon by his sons side looking at his mate he knew she didn't have long turning to his son he signed one word…..

"Human…"

Sorry to leave it like bthat so short but really couldn't think of anything else lol


	6. Chapter 6

Blue Eyes turned thinking for a moment even if he could find a human that was willing to help there was on grantee that'd be able to save her. Feeling frustrated &amp; confused he signed back

"No humans here….. Father you must do it" Caesar looked at his son than turned to see Maurice next to him with a nod Caesar hurried out to find what he needed not long after he returned with what looked like a spear head &amp; a large stick Blue Eyes looked puzzled but didn't ask questions Maurice moved around to Willow who by now was in a lot of pain trying to comfort both the young female &amp; Blue Eyes Caesar handed Blue Eyes the large stick again Blue Eyes looked confused

"It won't dull the pain but it'll give her something to bite down on, son this will cause her a lot of pain but it's the only way" Caesar signed placing his hands on his sons shoulders River looked on from the doorway Blue Eyes nodded placing the stick into Willows mouth.

Willow's eyes went wide as she felt the spare go into her Blue Eyes, Maurice &amp; Rocket had to hold her still as Cornelia did her best to sooth Willow time seemed to stand still as everyone held their breath not long after Caesar turned to his son a smile on his face looking down Blue Eyes saw a tiny newborn ape

"Would you like to meet your new daughter son" Caesar gently places the baby into Blue Eyes' arms beaming with pride the new father looked at his father then turning to see Willow who despite her pain smiled up at them both. Maurice took over from Caesar who was still dressing the wound River still waiting by the door not moving until Blue Eyes called to him making his way over to his brother mother &amp; father looking at the small baby ape he cocked his head to the side before signing "What are you going to call her?" Blue Eyes shared a look with Willow who nodded

"Solar…. Her name is Solar" Blue Eyes said proudly.

Caesar looked at his family with pride he was exhausted Rocket beamed at his nephew but was a little sad thinking to himself how Ash would have loved to have been here to see this but he said nothing catching his old friends eye he gave a small nod

"Come Willow needs her rest" Cornelia gently ushered all but Blue Eyes &amp; Maurice out of the hut

"But mother…." River was cut off by the look he was giving by his father

"Father….." Caesar turned to see Blue Eyes making his way over to him still holding Solar "Thank you" he said warmly Caesar smiled &amp; gave his son nod "I'll be close by" he signed &amp; with that he left to go eat with the other apes

***A few weeks past***

Solar by now was sitting up unaided Blue Eyes continued to fetch food &amp; water for Willow who was healing well but still not at her best life returned to normal for the apes although Blue Eyes wondered how his father had managed to make it look easy to juggle having his own family while dealing with the everyday things that came up but with the help of his own selected council he'd managed to pull through the council members had more or less remained the same as his fathers had been with only a few changed members River was now on the council along with another new member named Kendra the young female River had been courting Maurice Rocket Stone &amp; his parents were also a part of it.

Solar was playing with one of the other newborns when Zeppo made his way over to them looking around he didn't see Blue Eyes watching him when he picked up the young ape Blue Eyes watched as he seemed to be studying his daughters face closely all while looking around to see if any apes were watching him Blue Eyes made his presents known &amp; Zeppo moved off without a word Blue Eyes sighed to himself before he turned to pick up his young daughter making his way up to his hut with a bowl of fruit frowning as he placed Solar into Willows arms setting down the food

"What's wrong?" Willow asked watching Blue Eyes who seemed to be looking at the middle of the village turning to face her he smiled as Solar reached out for him

"Zeppo was looking over Solar again" he signed while his daughter climbed onto his shoulder tracing the scars that ran down across his chest

"You worry too much I'm sure he's just making sure she's ok, Java told me she seen him doing it with a lot of the newborns" she signed offering him some food which he didn't take

"I don't trust him… he has that look" Blue Eyes signed back frowning

"What look?" Willow asked puzzled

"The same one Koba used to have" Blue Eyes signed before looking back out to the village a small smile tugged at his face as he watched River once again being pinned in a wrestling match he was having with Kendra he never could win when they wrestled Willow put the food down &amp; joined Blue Eyes turning him to face her

"Koba is gone, he can't hurt anyone anymore" &amp; with that she smiled at him bringing her forehead to rest on his before turning her attention back to their young daughter Blue Eyes smiled watching the two of them he never thought he'd get to have a family of his own but deep down there was still a nagging feeling that Zeppo couldn't be trusted.

Rocket sat with Caesar &amp; Maurice by the watering hole later that night content to having small talk with his old friends

"So what's it like?" Rocket signed turning Caesar looked puzzled by the question "To be a grandfather, what's it like?" Caesar chuckled smiling to himself before answering

"Better than I could have ever dreamed it would be"

Rocket smiled he was happy for Blue Eyes although when Blue Eyes had been with his human mate he'd often wondered how the young ape had felt about never having a family of his own but those thoughts were gone &amp; although at first he'd not been a big supporter of the choice Blue Eyes had made he'd come to learn there was no point in arguing with the young blood once his heart was set on something so had learned to welcome her

"I hear River is leading the hunt tomorrow" Maurice signed snapping Rocket back from his thoughts Caesar gave a small nod when he caught sight of Cornelia making her way over to them with Kendra &amp; River close behind her but stopping a little way off waiting for him to come join her nodding to her he said his goodnights to his friends &amp; he long with the rest of the apes made their way to their huts after all River had a big day ahead of him


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all sorry its been so long since I updated this chapter is gonna be a small one but as soon as I think of something i'll add another longer one but till then hope ya all enjoy the update

Blue Eyes lay awake unable to sleep looking over he saw both Willow &amp; Solar sound asleep getting up he slowly made his way to the door of his hut looking out over the village he sighed thinking to himself how Angel always liked staying up to watch the stars smiling to himself he remembered the good times they'd shared how much she'd meant to him &amp; couldn't help wondering if things would be different if Angel would've lived glancing behind him he smiled he truly was happy &amp; blessed it had taken him a long time to get over the loss of Angel but now he had love in his life &amp; heart again &amp; more he now was a father. Smiling to himself once more taking one more look over the village Blue Eyes returned to Willow's side &amp; finally got some sleep.

***Next Morning * **

River woke earlier than normal today was the day _he _would be the one to lead the hunt in his haste to get a good spot for breakfast he ran smack into his father

"Oops sorry father" River said feeling a little embarrassed Caesar just smiled shaking his head a little

"What's the big hurry?" helping Cornelia up from their makeshift bed

"River slow down, remember what Rocket told you slow &amp; steady is they way you'll stumble &amp; fall if you rush" Cornelia sighed

"Yes mother"

But River still rushed out of the hut bumping into apes as he went

"Oops sorry... sorry... oops... coming through so sorry...oops..." was all his parents heard as they watch their youngest son go.

Willow Blue Eyes &amp; Solar too where making their way fine a good place to have breakfast Blue Eyes gave a nod to his father who in turn did the same not long after most all of the apes had gathered &amp; where enjoying their food

Blue Eyes gathered most of the hunters &amp; told them to get ready as they'll be headed out soon River was almost hopping with excitement

***Later in the woods ***

Blue Eyes looked at his little brother &amp; stepped back letting his brother take charge watching on with pride


End file.
